Home Alone
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Sequel to 'Nothing But You'. Ben's stuck at home with a cold while Rook's away. Luckily, Ben's got a babysitter! Unluckily, Ben's got two young men after him! BRoken (Rook/Ben), male/male, human/alien.


**Here it is, a sequel to the fairly popular 'Nothing But You'! Warning: gets rather dark near the end, but there is a happy ending and a surprise hinted pairing that may or may not get it's own fic at some point. XD As always, send some love Ralyena Starrling's way b/c she co-authored this fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do do not own Ben 10**

* * *

**-Home Alone-**

_Azmuth, a talented Galvan scientist searching for a means to bring about galactic peace, turns to politics instead of science, and never invents the Omnitrix._

_ The United Galactic Task Force (UGTF) is an underground unit of police and militia secretly protecting the worlds of the Milky Way Galaxy from evil and injustice._

_ When Vilgax first came to Earth, eleven years ago, he came to conquer the planet. Beginning his attack in Belwood, the local UGTF members are forced to come out of hiding and fight Vilgax. Max Tennyson, a retired General of the UGTF is forced to return, and brings along his grandchildren, Ben and Gwen. At the conclusion of that fateful summer, Ben and Gwen became Private E-2's in the UGTF._

_ Six years later, ambassadors of the Galvan, Tetramand, Petrosapien, Pyronite, Pissciss Volann, Lepidopterran, and Kineceleran races arrived on Earth to declare an alliance: the United Galactic Alliance (UGA). An embassy was constructed in Belwood to serve as neutral ground between Earth and the rest of the Galaxy, and to serve as a memorial for the lives lost during Vilgax's campaign._

_ Nearly six years have passed, and the continuing war against the Incurseans has forced the Highbreed, once enemies of the UGA, then allies retaining their sovereign power, to petition for membership in the UGA. Ben Tennyson, newly appointed UGFT "Peacekeeper", has lead the way in bringing the Highbreed into the fold with the help of their ambassador Reinrassic III._

_**-home-alone-**_

Everything seemed to be coming up roses over the years for Ben and Blonko. The former even managed to repair his broken relationship with Gwen! But then one day, in the middle of winter, the couple received some rather shocking news: Kevin Levin was released on parole!

Apparently, a friend of his hired a fancy lawyer for to get Kevin out. Ben was, of course, terrified, but Blonko assured him that he would defend his dear Emerald. This, however, became a moot point when Blonko received a mission to act as an escort to a caravan shipping supplies to a rebel cell in Incursean space, effective immediately. Then, to add insult to injury, the ever annoying Reginald Squire announced to Ben in a sappy love note that he would arrive to visit him.

The final nail in the coffin was Ben catching a head cold.

_**-home-alone-**_

Blonko spent the rest of the evening jumping between packing for his mission and caring for his beloved Emerald. Ben was currently tucked in bed with a cool cloth on his forehead to help break the slight fever. There was also a bottle of over-the-counter cold medicine on the nightstand.

Blonko turned to look at Ben and was heartbroken at the look of utter misery on his face. All these things had come at the both of them without warning, and it wasn't fair or right! How the hell did Levin even have the necessary connections to make bail?! Still, Blonko was nothing if not clever and resourceful. He'd made arrangements for Ben.

Blonko sat at Ben's side and ran his hands through Ben's hair gently and said, "I know this not an ideal situation, but it will be alright. I have contacted an acquaintance who I believe will be willing to stay with you and protect you."

_**-home-alone-**_

"Oh Tiger, you didn't have to do that. I told you I can take care of myself. I'm as fit as can be," Ben said, before sitting up and stretching out his arms, wide, to emphasize his point. But, he got up too fast and got dizzy.

_**-home-alone-**_

Blonko smiled at the term of endearment. The first time Ben had called him 'Tiger', he'd explained that it was because of the stripes on Blonko's face and body. Blonko had then teased him that perhaps it was a reference to how fierce and animalistic he was when he made out with Ben.

"Nonsense," Blonko replied, helping ease Ben back into a laying position, "you are ill and need to be cared for. Now, if it eases your wounded pride, you may think of this individual as a bodyguard more than a nanny."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Blonko turned his head to look in the direction of the front door, and then back to Ben. He gently placed a chaste kiss on Ben's lips before getting up and walking to the door and letting his new house guest enter.

"Welcome to our home. This way," Blonko said, leading the tall, broad, bone-white figure into his and Ben's bedroom.

_**-home-alone-**_

Ben looked up from the blanket, which was tucked up to his cheeks, and smiled at his guest. "Reiny," Ben greeted in a weak voice.

_**-home-alone-**_

Reinrassic III could only stare at his colleague and friend. Due to his people's actions (as well as his own) six years ago, there hadn't been a single member of the UGA that wanted the Highbreed to join. Ben, however, was the only one willing to forgive and forget. Reinrassic could not help but respect the young human for his compassion and tenacity. Perhaps that was why he overlooked the informalization of his name.

"Ben-Ben-Tennyson," Reinrassic said in return, "it is good to see you again, though perhaps not so good given the circumstances. Rook-Blonko has informed me of your state of health, as well as a shared concern of Levin-Kevin-Levin's recent freedom and Reginald-Squire's unwanted romantic pursuits. I am to serve as Honor Guard."

_**-home-alone-**_

"Thank you, Reiny. I hope that I'm not being a bother to you." Ben said.

_**-home-alone-**_

"It is because of you that the Highbreed will have a future worth having," Reinrassic replied to Ben, "Both my people and I are in your debt." Reinrassic then gave Ben a deep bow as a sign of respect and gratitude.

Blonko smiled, pleased to see that his plans were unfolding quite well. Picking up his suitcase from beside the dresser, he then walked over to Ben's side and initiated a deep, loving kiss. Not wanting the kiss to become too passionate, and make their guest uncomfortable as a result, Blonko kept it quick. "I love you, Emerald," he said. To the Highbreed he said, "His life, and his happiness, are in your hands. Protect them them with yours."

Reinrassic gave a slight nod of his head to Blonko and replied, "With all that I am, have been, and shall be."

Satisfied, Blonko left. As he drove away, he sent a silent prayer to the heavens asking them to watch over his Emerald.

_**-home-alone-**_

What Blonko was unaware of, however, was that Reginald was waiting for him to leave. From some higher up friends of his, he knew that the alien had a mission, and that he would be away from Ben. So, he took this as the perfect chance to go and court Ben.

When the truck was out of sight, Reginald drove up to Ben's home and parked at the sidewalk. After making sure he was presentable, and had checked his breath, the bowl-cut blonde grabbed the dozen red roses he got for Ben, then walked up to his house and knocked.

"Oh, fair Benjamin! It is I, Reginald Squire. I've come to call upon you," Reginald said in a cheery tone.

_**-home-alone-**_

Reinrassic's eyes narrowed at the sudden knock on the door. It had only been a minute or two and already the riff-raff he'd been warned of were beginning their attack. It was with an almost malicious glee that Reinrassic left Ben's side to go answer the door.

Hearing the voice coming from the other side, Reinrassic could only sigh at the utter arrogance and moronic bravado. He opened the door and peered down, as if inspecting a rodent that had crawled up from the ground., and said, "Ben-Ben-Tennyson does not wish to have any visitors, particularly if their names are Levin-Kevin-Levin or Reginald-Squire. If either of these belong to you, I suggest you leave. I will not hesitate to use force."

_**-home-alone-**_

Ben couldn't help but smile when he heard a high pitched scream and the slam of the door.

"Thanks for dealing with that guy, Reiny," Ben said gratefully.

_**-home-alone-**_

Reiny bowed, upon returning to Ben and hearing of his gratitude. "It is my duty. Now, rest. I will stay by your side."

Reiny then closed his eyes and began to meditate.

_**-home-alone-**_

Ben smiled at Reiny, then turned on his side to go to sleep. However, what neither male knew was that Reginald didn't leave when Reiny scared him off. The blonde had actually gone off to hide in the bushes at the side of Ben's house. Reginald waited for a while before deciding to try to get at Ben again, but with a new approach: climbing up the drain pipe that led to the brunette's window. So, with a strong resolve and an even stronger grasp on the long metal drain, Reginald climbed up. But what he didn't know was that Kevin Levin was watching him.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin Levin was a resourceful man; what he wanted, he got! And what he wanted, right now, was Little Benji's ass in bed with him, with a collar and leash around his neck. His network of contacts was vast, thanks to the many illegal deals he'd brokered over the years. Not only did he have 'friends' to pay his bail, but he also had friends to send Rook away for a while.

And now here he was, standing meters away from Benji's home, and some stupid little bowl-cut upstart was trying to get what belonged to Kevin!

However, this could work to Kevin's advantage. Someone to help him claim Ben's ass, and hand over to the Fed's should he need a scapegoat!

So, Kevin sauntered over to the metal drain, and knocked lightly on it.

_**-home-alone-**_

Reginald gave a high pitch shriek at the sudden knock and looked down to see Kevin.

"Who are you?" Reginald asked.

_**-home-alone-**_

"A fellow admirer," Kevin replied with a smirk. "We both want Ben Tennyson, but the roads blocked by a certain Rhevonnahghander. So, I say we work together to get what we want: Ben 10. Deal?"

_**-home-alone-**_

Reginald seemed to consider this but then looked at Kevin suspiciously.

"And why should I trust you?" Reginald asked.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin's smirk widened as he said, "Cause I'm probably the only hope you've got. You think a little shrimp like you can force himself on 'ole Benji if persuading him doesn't pan out? You need muscle, and lucky for you, I got plenty of it."

Kevin then flexed an arm in demonstration.

_**-home-alone-**_

"And if I refuse your help still?" Reginald asked.

_**-home-alone-**_

"Then by all means, go on up there and _try_ to have your way with 'ole Benji," Kevin said, smirk still in place, but starting to get pissed off with the arrogant little snot. Kevin turned around and started walking away, silently counting down in his head, and waiting for the snot to come around.

_**-home-alone-**_

The more Reginald thought of what Kevin said, the more he couldn't help but agree. There was no way that he could subdue Ben on his own. Despite his frail looks Ben could through a punch when needed. So with a quick decision Reginald stopped the retreating teen.

"Wait!" Reginald called out.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin grinned, having reached 0 in his mental countdown right as Reginald called out to him.

Kevin turned around with a faux surprised look and said, "Oh, have you reconsidered?" He could have laughed at how indignant the little snot looked. Kevin decided that after Ben was back where he belonged, he just might teach Reginald's ass a thing or two about respect.

_**-home-alone-**_

"Yes. I realized that a partnership would be far more beneficial than to work apart. But before we go on, allow me to introduce myself," Reginald said and shimmied down then walked up to Kevin with his hand out. "I am Reginald Squire," the blonde said politely.

_**-home-alone-**_

"Levin. Kevin Levin," Kevin replied, taking the offered hand. "So, shimmy up the drain pipe and climb through Benji's bedroom window? Classic, and almost fool proof," Kevin said, pulling out a small hand-held device, "except, I'm reading a second life-form in that room with him, and it's not a cat or dog."

_**-home-alone-**_

"I have a very good idea of who it is. An adult male Highbreed. Actually, he mentioned your name." Reginald said.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin grinned and said, "I'm sure he did. Back when Benji and I were together, Ben got locked in Dimension 12 with 'Reiny'. The two bonded and became friends. I heard he was back in town; guess the Highbreed are now official UGA members."

Kevin took a minute to consider their options. They _had_ to get Reiny out of the house (preferably, out of the whole damn neighborhood!). They would need a pretty good distraction. Kevin wasn't about to ring the doorbell and dare Reiny to chase after him.

_**-home-alone-**_

"So what do you suggest we do?" Asked the blonde.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin grinned maliciously as an idea came to him; time to call in another favor. Pulling out his cell-phone, he dialed a number before placing the phone against his ear. After a few seconds, Kevin heard, "Hello?"

"It's Levin, remember that taydenite shipment I smuggled for you? Time to pay up!"

Kevin then gave a detailed description of his desired payment before hanging up and, looking at Reginald said, "Wait for it."

Inside the the house, Reinrassic was pulled from his meditation when his communicator began beeping frantically. Flipping it open, Reinrassic said, "Yes?"

"Ambassador," a voice replied over the comm, "urgent message from the Council on Augstaka. Return to embassy immediately to receive over private, secure channel."

Reinrassic's face tightened in a Highbreed frown. He was not expecting a call from the council, and on a night where one of Ben's enemies had already attempted to break in... Still, if the Council had an urgent matter for him to attend to, he could not, in good conscience, let it go unresolved!

Reinrassic informed the embassy attendant that he would be there shortly, stood up, and moved over to Ben's side. Placing a gentle hand, his Methanosian hand, on Ben's shoulder he said, "Awake, Ben-Ben-Tennyson."

_**-home-alone-**_

Ben groaned a bit then yawned as he woke up and looked tiredly at his friend. "What is it, Reiny?" Ben asked.

_**-home-alone-**_

"An urgent matter has arose at the embassy that I must attend to," Reinrassic answered his friend. "I must leave immediately, but I will return as soon as I can. Rook-Blonko informed me that your home is equipped with a Synthetic Home Intelligence Protector; as soon as I leave, I suggest you activate it."

Reinrassic gave Ben's shoulder, the one his hand was still placed upon, an affectionate squeeze before releasing it and walking out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the door to a small, dart-shaped vehicle. He climbed in and closed the vehicle shut before it lifted off and sped away to the embassy.

_**-home-alone-**_

Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Ben was very scared about being home alone with two crazy perverts after him and with no physical ability to defend himself. But he knew that with S.H.I.P. activated, he would be well protected. So, the brunette got up and walked over to the security panel and laid his hand on the scanner. After the scan confirmed his hand print, Ben spoke into the panel.

"S.H.I.P., I need you to lock down the entire house. No one that isn't Rook or Reiny is allowed inside. Use the level five security detail," Ben instructed.

"Ship, Ship!" the deep, mechanical voice said throughout the room just before the whole house was put on lock down.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin peered around the corner of the house, and watched in satisfaction as the Highbreed left. Motioning for Reginald to follow him, Kevin jogged over the the front door. Just as he was reaching for the door knob, an intense bolt of static electricity jumped from the knob to his hand. Kevin recoiled, waving his hand to ease the pain, and watched in annoyance as heavy metal shutters closed down on the door and windows.

"Shit," he said, "should've seen this coming."

_**-home-alone-**_

"If it's not one thing it's the other. Surely you have an idea for this?" Reginald asked.

_**-home-alone-**_

"Welding kit. Always keep it in my car," Kevin replied as he started walking down the sidewalk. His car was parked only two houses down from Ben's, so in no time at all, Kevin had returned with a big toolbox with all his welding equipment.

Kevin set up right at the door. As he pulled out a welding torch, he said, "I've seen home defense systems like these in the mansions of business tycoons and celebrities. Shutters are made of diamond-laced titanium, half an inch thick. The bottoms of the shutters are magnetically sealed. The shutters will bend and warp, but they will never give." Turning to Reginald, Kevin grinned and added, "That's why you should always carry around a welding torch retrofitted with a 400 gigawatt laser."

Kevin then activated his laser torch, and began slowly cutting through the front doors shutter.

_**-home-alone-**_

SH.I.P. had detected someone trying to break into the shutters and immediately informed Ben, letting out a loud alarm blare.

"What is it, S.H.I.P.?" Ben asked.

"Ship! Ship!" the AI exclaimed, and showed Ben a holographic security video of Kevin attempting to break in with Reginald. The brunette gasped in horror and quickly rushed to the phone, dialing the emergency hot line.

"Hello, police?" Ben asked desperately. But all he got was static, and the boy cursed. The laser must have been generating enough electrical feedback to disrupt the telephones signal. So then, Ben went to the second line of defense. "S.H.I.P., enable the security blockade for the staircase leading up here," Ben ordered.

"Ship!" The AI exclaimed and did as it was told.

_**-home-alone-**_

Once the door's shutter was cut away, Kevin slowly opened the front door and peered in. The S.H.I.P.-series home defense system was top-of-the-line; the central A.I. developed by Galvan, and the hardware by Terran's. It couldn't be this easy.

"After you, short-stuff," Kevin said to Reginald.

_**-home-alone-**_

"First of all, I am not short. I have a natural height for a young man of my age. And second, why should I go first?" Reginald asked.

_**-home-alone-**_

"I figure you're _small_ and nimble enough to dodge any other traps that might stand in our way," Kevin replied with a smirk. "Given how I've called off Benji's bodyguard, and opened the door for us, I've already proved my worth. Time for you to prove yours."

Kevin then fixed Reginald with a death glare that said he'd better go in first, or Kevin would deal out more pain than any of the traps that might lay inside.

_**-home-alone-**_

Reginald grumbled at this but nodded and went inside. He carefully walked into the living room, looking around for traps at the same time. When he deemed it safe Reginald gestured for Kevin to come inside.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin followed suit, stepping inside slowly and carefully. The front door opened onto a small, cozy living room. Across from them was a staircase leading upwards. Kevin smirked, and started walking towards it until he heard a faint humming sound. He took two sniffs of the air and grimaced.

Looking around, he saw a magazine laying on a nearby coffee table. Kevin walked over, picked it up, then walked back to his previous position. Tossing it towards the stairs, Kevin watched with a deep frown as the magazine was vaporized as it passed through an thin, invisible energy field.

"A material emancipation grid? Seriously?! I swear to god, Tennyson, I might just kill you when this is over!" Kevin growled.

_**-home-alone-**_

"Benjamin certainly seems to have just about every precaution arranged. But for this, I may just have an idea. If I may borrow your torch?" Reginald said and held out his hand.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin smirked appreciatively and said, "Be my guest," as he handed over the laser torch. This, he just had to see!

_**-home-alone-**_

Reginald walked halfway towards where the invisible energy field was and looked up at the ceiling, eying it critically. He then moved his eyes down to the left side of the room and saw a line of books on a shelf that seemed to be hiding something. Reginald strolled over to the shelf and pushed the books back to reveal what he was looking for: a small circuit box. Using Kevin's torch, Reginald cut the wires of the circuit box and soon the field flashed before completely shutting off.

"I noticed that there was a line on the ceiling that had a slight bumpy look. I figured that was the wire leading to the circuit box," Reginald explained.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin gave Reginald a slow clap as he said, "Very impressive." He then made for the stairs. He only got up three steps before the fourth vaulted him backwards towards the front door. The force behind it was so great that Kevin flew through the door and landed on the porch!

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh," Kevin moaned, dazed by his sudden flight.

_**-home-alone-**_

Up in his room, Ben was starting to become very afraid. Reginald and Kevin were getting closer to his bedroom by the minute. He had never been so scared in all his life. So, as a last resort effort, Ben locked the door and pushed the dresser to block it off. He also pulled out the taser shooter Rook got for him, just in case.

"Rook, Reiny...where are you?" Ben asked aloud.

_**-home-alone-**_

Reinrassic III was furious! He had abandoned his post as bodyguard and protector of Ben Tennyson to answer an urgent call from the Highbreed Council, only to find that such a call was never made! It was all a ploy to lure him out of Ben-Ben-Tennyson's home!

As Reinrassic jumped into his air-vehicle and sped back to Ben-Ben-Tennyson, he prayed that he was not too late!

Rook Blonko was furious as well. Someone had played him for a fool, sending him out towards Incursean space for nothing! As the blue and green marble before him grew in size, Blonko set his thoughts on the violent and horrifying deaths he would bring upon Squire and Levin!

_**-home-alone-**_

"By the King! Are you alright, old chap?" Reginald asked as he went to go help Kevin up.

_**-home-alone-**_

As Kevin got up, he growled in anger and said, "Oh, I am so raping that ass till it's a bloody sagging lump of useless meat! All this misery he's putting me through...he'll be punished _severely_!"

Snatching his laser torch from Reginald's hand, Kevin stalked back inside, cranking two dials on either side of the torch. Stopping before the first step, Kevin ignited the laser torch, extending its reach to six feet! So, with laser pointed ahead of him, Kevin walked up the steps, quickly slicing away the circuit's controlling whatever had propelled him earlier.

One he set his feet upon the second floor, Kevin yelled out loud enough to Ben could hear him, "Heeeeere's Kevvy!"

_**-home-alone-**_

Ben whimpered in fear and dashed into the master bathroom and locked it from the inside, holding the taser close to his chest.

Reginald meanwhile looked at Kevin with an unsure expression. He had no intention of going this far. He didn't want to harm Ben like this.

"Um, Mr. Levin?" Reginald asked quietly.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin whipped his head around to look Reginald in the eye. "What?" Kevin growled, a maniacal gleam burning in his eyes. "Don't tell me you're wussing out now! We're so close! Little Benji will be ours, and we can pay him back for all this pain and misery! I'll even let you go first, just so I can see the look of humiliation on his face as he gets plowed by someone smaller than him!" Kevin cackled in malicious glee at the end.

_**-home-alone-**_

"Well, I'll admit that I was determined, in the beginning, to get to Benjamin, but physically forcing him into submission would only frighten him more. I just wished to speak to him. I can't let you go on doing this," Reginald stated in a more confident tone.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin's face twisted into the most horrifying grin imaginable. "Kid," he said around a chuckle, "you are six kinds of stupid. Of all the times, you pick now to actually grow a conscience _and_ a pair! Guess that makes you some kind of hero, huh?"

Kevin slowly moved closer to Reginald as he said, "And 'hero' is just another word for 'martyr'; someone who _dies_ for the sake of their conscience." And with that, Kevin pushed Reginald down the steps. Not bothering to watch, Kevin turned back around and walked on towards Ben's bedroom door. He never noticed Reginald being caught mid-tumble by a pair of mismatched arms; one bone-white, and the other swamp-green.

_**-home-alone-**_

Reginald groaned from the slight soreness of his fall, and looked up to thank his savior, but then he gasped softly once he saw who it was. The blonde started to speak until his savior made a gesture for him to keep quiet. Reginald nodded and let his savior set him down on his feet, and watched as he and another person walked upstairs.

_**-home-alone-**_

Kevin had hacked away a large chunk of the bedroom door with his laser torch, and was now kicking aside what remained of the dresser Ben had used to block the door.

"Little pig, little pig, I'm coming in, and nobodies here to save your pretty little chin! So I'll hack and kick and force my way to you, and make it so the coroner won't have a clue!" Kevin called out in a sing-song voice, as he walked to the bathroom door. Reaching for the knob, Kevin growled, "Time to wake up from your fantasy, Alice; Wonderland's going bye-bye."

Before Kevin even had a chance, to open the door, a pair of hands clasped either side of his head, and with a sharp twist, Kevin collapsed.

_**-home-alone-**_

Meanwhile, Ben was huddled up in the bathtub, shaking fearfully from all the noise. He didn't even look up when he heard a knock at the door. Ben just curled in on himself more. And when a familiar ring tone sounded from his cell phone, he slowly grabbed it and answered.

"H-Hello?" Ben asked.

_**-home-alone-**_

"My Emerald," Blonko replied into his cell phone, "be not afraid, Reinrassic and I are back. Squire sends his apologies, and Levin...shall never trouble you again. Please, by beautiful Emerald, open the door. You are safe."

_**-home-alone-**_

Ben gasped in shock, and sighed in relief at hearing the voice of his lover. Hastily, the brunette got up from the tub and went to open the door. Standing there, was a smiling Rook Blonko. Ben was so overcome with emotion that he just threw himself at Blonko and hugged him. He was so emotional that he couldn't help but cry.

"Tiger...I was so scared," Ben said between sobs.

_**-home-alone-**_

Blonko held Ben firmly against him, carding his hair with one hand while softly rubbing Ben's back with the other. "I know, my Emerald. Let it all out, you are safe here with me."

Reginald had already run off after Reinrassic had saved him from his terrible fall. As for the Highbreed himself...he was taking out the trash. It would forever remain a secret that Kevin was dead; even more so, the identity of his killer. Ben never asked, and neither men told him. They both agreed that for Ben's sake, he should never have to carry that burden.

Days passed by, and things slowly turned back to normal. Reinrassic III had become an almost constant feature in the household, visiting both Ben and Blonko when he could. Squire had also ceased his stalker behavior towards Ben, realizing that it was not healthy and right. Eventually, Reginald struck up a close friendship with Reinrassic III, finding Reinrassic's overly formal behavior charming. Reinrassic found that when not stalking Ben, Reginald Squire was a kind-spirit possessing a keen intellect, and a wry sense of humor.

Ben was at peace; no longer afraid of creepy-stalker-fans or vengeful-ex-boyfriends, Ben was finally able to enjoy his life with Rook Blonko. And enjoy it he did!

**-End-**


End file.
